


Colours

by OnceForMe22



Series: Sent Back To Me AU [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Artist Robb Stark, Boyfriends, Confessions, Cute, Even if they are already together, Fluff, Getting Together, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow and the Starks Are Not Related, Jon Snow is Not a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Musician Jon Snow, Robb Stark is a Gift, Robb and Jon are godbrothers, Robb is Scottish, Robb worries, Robb's bad singing, The Starks are Scottish, Tormund makes an appearance!, and Grenn and Pyp and Satin, so does ygritte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceForMe22/pseuds/OnceForMe22
Summary: Continued from Sent Back To Me!A few weeks after finding each other again, Jon tries to write a new song and Robb shows him a new way of seeing things.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Series: Sent Back To Me AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989862
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this little AU got a mind of it's own! Here's another chapter!

It had been a few weeks since Robb had woken up alone and slightly hungover in Jon’s bed and the two men had not stopped speaking since. Whether it be through silly text messages, Robb becoming a more frequent customer at the bar Jon worked at (specifically when Jon was working), going on little cheap dates or the two practically spending all their free time together. The only times that they spent apart was when Robb was working hard on a commission or when Jon was rehearsing or at a recording studio. It was almost perfect… except the fact that Robb didn’t know what he and Jon exactly _were_.

They held hands, they fell asleep on the sofa together, they cuddled, they kissed (a lot and very intensely but nothing else much to Robb’s slight dismay) but Robb had been in this type of situation before with guys. They’d fall into a rhythm, do all the things that couples do, only to find out that the other person wasn’t taking him seriously and while he didn’t think Jon would be the type to do this, he was not getting fully settled into whatever this was until the term ‘boyfriend’ was used. That didn’t mean he still didn’t do all the stuff he’d been doing with Jon before, quite frankly he was enjoying the cuddling and kissing thank you very much! However, he tried to be a bit more guarded than normal, although that was proving to be a struggle with Jon. The problem with getting together with your childhood best friend and godbrother was that they already had a sense of comfortability with each other and Robb knew it would be a matter of time before he was falling and falling hard. 

He was currently at Jon’s flat watching Avatar: The Last Airbender as Jon quietly went through some chords on his keyboard. Robb had learnt that sometimes inspiration would randomly hit Jon and he’d slink off to his keyboard, put his headphones in and come up with some new masterpiece. Jon showed Robb a few of the songs his band had recorded to say he was impressed was an understatement. Jon was good, _really_ good and who knew a man with a soft spoken, yet deeper voice could reach such high notes.

 _“I’m a baritone who had to sing Michael Jackson, Freddie Mercury and Stevie Wonder songs for a wedding bands, I kind of learnt on the job.”_ Jon had chuckled.

However, today Jon looked, well frustrated. When Robb usually watched him compose a song, he would usually have this calm yet focused look on his face but now? His face was scrunched up, he was rolling his eyes, was sighing and groaning. Robb knew that face all too well from when he would be stuck on where to go with a painting. He would dub those days ‘bad art days’ and it seemed Jon was having one of his own. Robb paused the show just as it was revealed that Zuko was the guy behind the blue mask and slunk behind his boyfrien- friend! He kissed him on the cheek, just like all friends do it’s not weird, and rested his chin on Jon’s shoulder.

“You okay?” Robb asked with a smile.

Jon took off his headphones and sighed. “Yeah, this new idea is really kicking my ass right now.”

“Anything I can do to help? I’m not exactly a music master but- “

“Are you sure about that? You could have fooled me with the way you were belting out Love on Top in the shower this morning.”

“… Oh, you heard that?” Robb said sheepishly.

“Robb, the whole street heard you.” He laughed. “Did you see the four key changes as a challenge because the way you attacked those notes was… quite something.”

“Hey! I am the male Mariah Carey; high notes are as easy as breathing for me!” Robb grinned as Jon laughed harder. “All jokes aside though, is there any way I can help? I’m not a musician but I am an artist, maybe that could help in some way?”

Jon hummed as he pondered Robb’s proposition. “I guess it would be helpful if some fresh ears could tell me if I’m just going crazy or not.” He plugged the headphones out of the keyboard and placed his hand on the keys. “This is a really rough draft so don’t judge me, I only started it today and I promise I’m a better musician than this- “

“Jon!” Robb exclaimed, cutting into Jon’s rambling. “Stop being so self-conscious, just play for me.”

Jon smiled at him and nuzzled his cheek. “Okay, just tell me if something doesn’t feel right.”

Robb nodded and closed his eyes as Jon played for him. The chords were warm and soothing. Jon really was a fantastic player. He spoke about his singing more preferring that part of music more. He used his keyboard often but usually it was for when he was called in fill in for a gig, acoustic gigs or for song writing purposes but Robb could listen to him play the piano for hours on end. He was peacefully listening to Jon glide through the chords, painting images in his mind until he heard _it_.

“Wait, play that part again!” Robb yelled out, stopping him. “Play it a bit slower.” Jon gave him a puzzled look but did as he was requested. Once he got to the final chord of the section, Robb stopped him again. “It’s that part.” He said. “It’s interrupting the image.”

“The image?”

“Don’t laugh at me, but when I’m really focusing and listening to music, I see colours. The colours I was seeing before were yellows, oranges, a cool red but that final chord was… like a swampy green. I guess it works if you want a stark contrast but judging by the faces you were making earlier… I don’t think you want that.” He chuckled.

Jon hummed and played those chords over again a few times before he began to laugh. “Wow, I’m such an idiot!” He said, shaking his head. “Okay, what about now?” Jon played the section again however the end had a new chord that pulled it together perfectly.

Robb sighed dreamily and kissed Jon on the shoulder. “Yeah, that’s better.” Jon breathed a sigh of relief and ran his hand through his hair. “How’d you fix it?”

“Well originally I was ending on an interrupted cadence which is probably why we felt a bit of tension, so I change it to a plagal so- “

“Jon, babe. You’re saying words I don’t understand again.” Robb chuckled.

“You know, if I’m going to keep you around, you’re gonna have to get used to my musical ramblings.” He grinned. “Thanks for the help, I would have been here for days trying to figure that out.”

“Hey, it’s no problem! Just trying to be a good boyfr-“ Robb caught himself before he finished would he could say. “A good friend…”

Jon raised a brow. “Robb? What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing…” He said trying to keep his cool as he made his way back to the sofa.

“Robb! Come on, your face is redder than your hair right now. Why did you start calling me your boyfriend but change it to friend?”

“I… I just don’t want to force you into anything. We’re having fun and enjoying each other’s company again; I don’t want to ruin that by assuming things.” Robb looked away, trying to hide how nervous he was about this conversation.

“Robb…” Jon laughed; the bastard laughed! Robb narrowed his eyes at the man whose face was looking very punchable the longer he laughed. “We’ve spent most of our time together for the last three weeks, when we aren’t together, we’re texting. Robb, we sleep in the same bed with you in nothing but your boxers and your arms around me. What the hell do you think we’re doing?” Jon smirked before sitting next to him.

“You’d be surprised, I’ve been in situations like this when I thought me and a guy were something, only to find out that was not the case, so I waited for you to say something.” Robb chuckled nervously.

“I like you, Robb. I _really_ like you. Having you land back in my life is one of the best things that’s happened to me in a while. And I don’t know about those assholes you were with before, but I don’t make out with just anyone.” Jon put his hand on Robb’s thigh and smiled at him. “As far as I’m concerned, we were together as soon as I decided not to let you walk out of my house and asked you to stay. So yes, boyfriend is the correct term.” Jon stated before kissing Robb above his brow. “In future, if you’re worried about us and where we stand, stay something. I won’t bite.”

“What if I want you too?” Robb winked at him.

“Easy wolf boy.” Jon laughed. “We’ll get around to that soon. We only just became official since a certain someone wouldn’t talk about his feelings.”

“Yeah… not my finest moment. If it wasn’t obvious, I really like you too.”

“I guessed.” Jon pressed his lips to Robb’s and kissed him tenderly before pulling away and looking lovingly at his boyfriend. “Wanna head to bed?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” He smiled as Jon took his hand and led him to his bedroom. He felt a lightness in his chest. The worry of Jon potentially just being another guy had left, he had a boyfriend and he thought that was pretty fucking awesome.

  
***

  
Robb was sat at the bar, for the last four weeks this had been normal for him since his boyfriend was usually on the other side giving him the best service ever but right now Jon wasn’t working. Jon was somewhere in the backroom getting ready for his band to perform. The bar was packed, clearly Jon’s band was building a name for themselves and Robb could see how excited everyone was for the performance to start. He was excited himself as this would be the first time he would see Jon perform. He watched the audience chat with anticipation as he nursed his beer alone. He recalled how Jon had been nervous all week, on top of it being the first time his new boyfriend would be watching him do what he does, this was the band’s first gig since their drummer’s, Tormund, hand had healed fully. When Jon told him the story of how Tormund broke his hand in an arm-wrestling match then proceeded to use the other hand and win, Robb was both shocked and impressed. However, it also meant five weeks of no playing gigs or recording so Jon was now worried about everyone being rusty. The man was a perfectionist, to the point where he was even rambling in bed the night before. It wasn’t until Robb snuggled up closer to his side, wrapped his arm around Jon’s torso, kissed his cheek and assured him everything would be fine, that Jon finally chilled out. However, that only lasted till the morning. Jon left Robb’s house in a hurry, barely finishing his coffee and that was the last time Robb saw him for the day, but he made sure he sent him one more message that hopefully would make the dark-haired man feel good;

_‘Can’t wait to see you perform today! I know you’re gonna smash it! xxx’_

After what seemed like ages, the lights in the bar dimmed and the spotlight hit the stage. Robb glanced at all the band members who were already on stage. A big guy with bright ginger hair was behind the drum-kit. Must have been Tormund, and he looked almost exactly like Robb had imagined. To the left was a woman with just as bright red hair and a fiery look in her eye was holding a bass guitar. _Wow Jon sure loves to be around gingers._ Robb thought to himself. On the right were two guitarists, one with brown hair and the other with short black hair and finally on the keyboard was a man who looked younger than everyone there who’s hair was almost as dark as Jon’s. When the audience’s cheers died down the band played one chord in unison with Tormund hitting his snare and letting the crash symbol ring out. It was loud and dramatic, and the audience loved it.

“Hello, Craster's Keep!” Robb’s head perked up, that was Jon! He was staring at the stage and suddenly the lights went down again. “I hope you’re ready to get loud with us tonight!”

The stage lights flashed on again and the band finally broke out into the song with the bass player laying down a solid groove, but Robb was too transfixed by the image of Jon who was now on the stage. He was wearing a deep purple, sleeveless shirt with black jeans and boots but what really took him by surprise was Jon’s hair wasn’t tied back. Sure, he’d gotten a few glimpses of the man’s curls without any restraint, but it was usually after Jon had showered or as he was tying the hair back but now? His dark mane was free, and Robb was somehow even more attracted to him.

Robb was amazed at the show, he already knew Jon was good from the recordings he’d heard but experiencing him in a live setting was other worldly and he now started to winder how some record label hadn’t snatched him and his band up already? The man ran to both sides of the stage, jumped, interacted with the crowd, spun and danced without missing a single note. He somehow made it look so easy! Robb also noted how Jon on stage was slightly different, much bolder, a bit more daring, less rigid. He was fully letting go and it was a sight to see. After 40 minutes into the set Jon’s keyboard was brought out onto the stage, as Jon quickly made sure the keyboard stand was stable, he briefly locked eyes with Robb and smirked. The same way he smirked at Robb when he told him of his drunken ramblings and Robb did his best to fight back a blush.

“You guys don’t know how great it feels for us to be back on the stage.” Jon said as he clipped his microphone into the microphone stand. “And it’s amazing that we got to have our first performance back with you crazy people!” The audience cheered and yelled as Robb could only look in shock, Jon had them in the palm of his hand!

“We’re going to slow it down for this next song, you know a lot has happened to me in the seven weeks that this doofus behind me broke his hand.”

“Hey!” Tormund’s booming voice could be heard even as the audience laughed.

“He’s got a point, Tor.” The ginger woman laughed.

“Damn right I do! But as I was saying, a lot has happened since then! I- erm… I have a boyfriend!”

Robb’s eyes widened and the crowd roared with applause.

“He’s pretty great, and hot. He also helped me out with this next song! Now believe me, he is not a musician. If you heard him sing in the shower you would be shocked at the noises that leave this man’s mouth. Who knew someone so handsome could make a sound so... yikes.”

The audience seemed to enjoy the story of Robb’s terrible singing and he vowed to get Jon back for that. 

“However, he is another type of artist and when I was going to give up with this song, he helped me look at it from a different point of view.” Jon said with a sincere smile. “So, Robb? This one is for you; this song is called Colours.”

Jon started to play those familiar warm chords that he played to Robb that night, the night where their two styles of art combined, the night where Jon told him how much he liked him, the night where it truly became official for them. Robb saw it all, yellows, reds, oranges. Jon’s voice, piano playing and the band that accompanied him were painting a masterpiece in front of him and it was beautiful. Jon looked directed at Robb as he sang the final chorus of the song and Robb couldn’t help but smile, this wasn’t just Jon’s song, this was their song and he loved it and he was pretty sure he was falling in love with the man singing it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of in love with this AU and I randomly came up with this! I already have ideas for Parts 3-6 so those will be coming soon!
> 
> Note: The new A Game of Heroes chapter is coming along, it is currently 6235 words and its still got more to go... yeah it's a long one lol


End file.
